Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon: Stars
by SailorNorthStar7
Summary: *Chapter 4 * I stink at Summary. So read. This is my first fanfic, so please be kind to me!!!
1. Characters

Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon: Stars  
  
By SailorNorthStar7  
NOTES  
Ok this is my FIRST fanfic so now I have to say that all the Sailor Moon characters are property of Takeuchi Naoko. All of the new characters are MINE. If I have a character that is yours, I think about this first before you yell. Do the have the same attacks? Look alike? Personality? Or whatever the thing comes up in your head. I will use Japanese names and a little bit of English names too in my story. I can't think of a better name than Stars, so please enjoy my fanfic. Thank you!  
  
I will be using the Japanese names of the Sailor Moon character and here a list of them IF YOU DON'T KNOW THEM. If you do go on to chapter one and please enjoy my fanfic! Also please be kind to me!!! This is my FIRST fanfic!!!!! Don't know the English last name sorry! There WILL be more later.  
  
English Name = Last then First Name in Japanese {who they are} Age: ???  
(What There names means)  
  
Main Characters  
  
Serena = Tsukino Usagi {Sailor Moon} Age: 17  
("Rabbit of the Moon")  
  
Ami = Mizuno Ami {Sailor Mercury} Age: 17  
("Asian Beauty of Water")  
  
Raye = Hino Rei {Sailor Mars} Age: 17  
("Spirit of Fire")  
  
Lita = Kino Makoto {Sailor Jupiter} Age: 17  
("Sincerity of Wood")  
  
Mina = Aino Minako {Sailor Venus} Age: 17  
("Beautiful Little Child of Love")   
  
Darien = Chiba Mamoru {Tuxedo Mask} Age: 21  
("Protector of Earth")  
  
Hotaru =Tomao Hotaru {Sailor Saturn} Age: 12  
("Firefly of The Earth") I think....  
  
Michelle = Kaioh Michiru {Sailor Neptune} Age: 18  
("Maturing Sea King")  
  
Amara = Tenou Haruka {Sailor Uranus} Age: 18  
("Distant Heaven King")  
  
Trista = Meiou Setsuna {Sailor Pluto} Age: 18 or more  
("Momentary Dark King")  
  
Other Characters  
  
Melvin = Umino Gurio (Usagi Friend) Age: 17  
  
Molly = Osaka Naru (Usagi's best Friend) Age: 17  
  
Andrew = Furuhata Motoki (Works at the Arcade) Age: 19?  
  
Lizzy = Furuhata Unazuki (Motoki's little sister and works at a coffee café.)  
  
Chad = Kumada Yuuichirou (Works at the Cherry Hill Temple with Rei)  
  
Sammy = Tsukino Shingo (Usagi's Little brother)  
  
Ken = Tsukino Kenji (Usagi's father)  
  
Ikuko = Tsukino Ikuko (Usagi's mother)  



	2. Will this peace, last forever?

Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon: Stars  
  
By SailorNorthStar7  
NOTES  
Ok this is my FIRST fanfic so now I have to say that all the Sailor Moon characters are property of Takeuchi Naoko. All of the new characters are MINE. If I have a character that is yours, I think about this first before you yell. Do the have the same attacks? Look alike? Personality? Or whatever the thing comes up in your head. I will use Japanese names and a little bit of English names too in my story. I can't think of a better name than Stars, so please enjoy my fanfic. Thank you!  
  
This takes place 1 year after the Sailor Star, so Usagi will be in the 2nd year of high school. Also I sum all the people and stuff in this first chapter.  
  
  
{Notes by me}  
[] =Doing something or what they look like  
*Sound effect&*  
Thoughts are in ~bold~  
  
Japanese Words I this story.  
Baka = {everyone know this word} idiot  
Neko = Cat or Kitten  
Gomen nasai = I'm very sorry  
Arigato = thank you  
Gomen = sorry  
Minna = Everyone  
Hai: Yes  
  
Episode 1. Will this peace, last forever?  
[Opening Theme]  
  
In the night sky there are many stars and gases in the space. The gases give space a mixture of things of colors, while the stars light up the galaxy. The view passes some planets, until it reach the smallest planet in this universe. Suddenly four shooting stars fly through space.  
???? 1: I can wait to see them, and we're making great time! We'll be there in a 10 hours or less!  
  
???? 2: [Smiling and has a dreamy face on] Yay! I can't wait to see my angel.   
  
???? 3: [frowns] She not your angel. She has a boyfriend, so that means that she is HIS angel.  
  
???? 2: So what, I love her until the day I die. Hopefully she will love me someday.  
  
???? 3: She HAS a boyfriend so it doesn't change it.  
  
???? 2: OH SHUT UP! I CAN STILL DREAM FOR IT.  
  
???? 3: It still doesn't change the fact.  
  
???? 2: Shut up!  
  
???? 3: You shut up!  
  
???? 1: You two act like little kids.  
  
???? 2&3: OH, BE QUITE!  
  
???? 4: You guys are NOSEY. Why did you have to come with me?!  
  
???? 1: Your Sailor Scouts died on our planet.  
  
???? 2: Our Princess though that it would be better if we came with you.  
  
???? 3: And you like us!  
  
???? 4: [default face] You hit them all. Can you please stop yelling at each other at least for 30 minutes?   
  
????1: I don't think that's possible.  
  
???? 2&3: SHUT UP!!  
  
[All of the shooting stars stop and????1; 2&3 start to yell and scream at each other; like this] (I bold every other sentence so you can see whose done talking)  
SHUT UP!  
DON'T TELL ME TO SHUT UP!!!  
DON'T TALK TO ME LIKE THAT!!! I'M OLDER AND WISER THAN YOU!!!!  
BUT YOU ACT LIKE A BAKA!!!!!!  
OH SHUT UP!!!  
I WANT TO KEEP ON GOING AND SEE MY ANGEL!!!  
I DON'T KNOW WHY YOU LIKE HER! SHE'S A CLUMSY GIRL, WHICH SLEEPS. EATS, AND DO NOTHING A LOT!!!  
DON'T TALK ABOUT HER LIKE THAT!!!!!  
  
[Now the three shooting stars are hitting each other, while the fourth star still fly with a sweat-drop.]  
???? 4: I'm never going to get some peace and quite here. [Sighs] This is going to be a long trip to Earth.  
  
~*~@~*~ On Earth~*~@~*~  
  
The bright sun is shinny in the morning sky and slowly the sunrays go through the window. As the sunrays slowly go up on a bed with moons and rabbits blankets on it and hit the sleeping girl. This girl had blond hair that was VERY long. She had blue eyes and a kind face. Suddenly the radio starts.  
  
Radio: It's a wonderful day in Tokyo today! Bright sunny days and not a cloud in the sky! The time is...  
  
Usagi: I'M LATE!!!! [Runs to the bathroom and changed into her school uniform.] MOM! WHY DIDN'T YOU WAKE ME UP?  
  
Ikuko: Usagi, did you forget it was daylight saving time? So you have an extra hour! Also it's a holiday, and tomorrow you have school!  
  
Usagi: Gotta go Mom! Bye!!!   
  
Ikuko: [Sighs] What am I going to do with that girl?  
  
You see Usagi running through the streets   
  
~I'm Usagi Tsukino. It's my 2nd year of high school. I'm a bit rash and a crybaby. Yet I'm kind, sweet, and friendly. That's how I got so many have many friends.~  
  
Now you another girl is running Usagi. She had long blond hair and had a big red bow on top of her head. She had blue eyes and was also wearing a color uniform like Usagi.  
  
~Minako is one of my very best friends; she loves to play video games and loves to try out for plays, singing, movies, and etc...With all that practice she will become the best and well known Star, in Tokyo.~  
  
Minako: [shouting] I CAN'T BELIEVE WE'RE GOING TO BE LATER AGAIN!!!!  
  
Usagi: YA I KNO...*CRASH*  
  
Both Usagi and Minako ran into a tall male with blue eyes and had blond short hair. He was wearing a tan jacket and under it was a navy blue shirt. He was also wearing gray pants. There was something not right about him...  
  
???: Hey Neko-chan, your going to hurt someone this way!   
  
Usagi: Haruka! Gomen nasai! But we're LATE for School! [Haruka laugh at this.] What is SO FUNNY?!?!?  
  
Haruka: You too Minako? Sheesh neko-chan, isn't it a long weekend and also daylight saving time. So to sum it up, you gals woke up at 7:00 thinking it was 8 and it was a school day.   
  
Usagi & Minako: [both falls] Yes...  
  
Haruka: Well you can come with me to meet Michiru, Setsuna, and Hotaru there too.  
  
Usagi: Arigato Haruka!!  
  
Minako: Arigato for the offer but I'm going home to sleep. I do need my beauty sleep.  
  
Usagi: Ok then, bye!  
  
Minako: bye!  
  
Usagi thinking again as she walks ~Haruka, Michiru, Setsuna, and Hotaru are my some of my closest friends. I meet them a long time ago. Haruka cares for me a lot sometimes I think of her as a big sister. You might know her as Tenou Haruka the fastest racecar driver and runner there is and also she also a famous piano player. She likes to dress up as a man, I dunno why though. ~   
  
Soon they had reached the coffee shop and saw a woman that had wavy aqua colored hair and deep blue-green colored eyes. She was wearing a blue tan top and a white skirt. She was taller than Usagi but not as tall as Haruka. She smiled at both of them and waved them over.   
  
Michiru: Hi Usagi. Hi Haruka.   
  
Usagi: Hi Michiru-chan! ~ Michiru is a famous violinist and an artist sometime I think she perfect! Also Michiru-chan and Haruka-chan are lovers. ~  
  
Haruka: Hi [sit next to Michiru] Where's Setsuna, and Hotaru?  
  
Michiru: Setsuna had to get Hotaru and there's Hotaru!  
  
Soon a young girl ran into the coffee. She had dark black hair and when it shines it had some purple in it. She has pale purple eyes and she had lots of energy for an 12 years old girl. She was wearing a purple shirt with butterflies on it and blue jeans pants.  
  
Hotaru: [smiling] Hi Usagi! Hi Michiru-mama, Haruka-papa!   
  
Usagi: Hi Hotaru-chan! ~Hotaru is a cute little girl that I met when Chibi-Use met her in the park~  
  
Haruka: Why are you running and where's Setsuna?  
  
Hotaru: [smiling] Setsuna-mama and me were having a race and there she is!  
  
Then a tall woman walked in. She was almost tall as Haruka. She had long dark green hair that in one part it was tied in a bun, in the back. She had garnet colors eyes and was wearing a red jacket with a white blouse under it, and a red skirt.   
  
Usagi: Hi Setsuna-chan! ~Setsuna is a scientist and has another great job too. ~ Looks like Hotaru beat you here.  
  
Setsuna: Yes she did. Hi minna.  
  
The waiters: May I please take your order now?  
  
Haruka: Ok. I'll have a coffee, black please.  
  
Michiru: I'll have an ice tea.  
  
Usagi: I'll have a hot chocolate.  
  
Hotaru: Setsuna-mama can I please have hot chocolate too?  
  
Setsuna: Yes, you may. [Talks to the waiter] Make that two hot chocolate for them, and one green tea for me.  
  
Waiter: Ok that's one ice tea, one black coffee, one green tea and two hot chocolates.  
  
Haruka: Hai.  
  
Waiter: Ok it will be out in a few minutes. [Walks away]  
  
Usagi: What's new, minna?  
  
Michiru: Haruka and I have a concert later this month with someone. I dunno who it is yet. But I remember once we had another female player who played the harp so beautiful. She also played other interment but she play the harp at our concert  
  
Haruka: I remember her. Everyone called her the Lonely Star and then she tried out for singing. She sang very well and became as famous as the Three Lights, but...   
  
Usagi: But what?  
  
Setsuna: But in a few years she had to leave the singing world temporarily. She said it was a family emergency and she had to leave right away. It has been 3 years now when she left.  
  
Usagi: I wonder what happen?  
  
Hotaru: I bet no one knows. I'm hungry!!!!  
  
Usagi: Me too!  
  
Setsuna: I'll ask them to bring some bagel.  
  
Usagi& Hotaru: Yay!!!  
  
Setsuna: Hehe [gets up and walks to the front desk]  
  
Usagi: I think that Rei want to have a meeting later today.  
  
Haruka: Why?  
  
Usagi: Just to see everyone and talk about "stuff".  
  
Michiru: Ok, what time?  
  
Usagi: At three o'clock.  
  
Michiru: Ok, we'll be there.  
  
Setsuna: Here's our food.  
  
Usagi: Let dig in. [takes one bagel]  
  
Haruka: Neko-chan are you actually eating regularly or are you sick? [Feels Usagi forehead]  
  
Usagi: [pushes Haruka hand away] Haruka-chan your mean!!! I'm just not hungry now.  
  
Minna laughs  
  
[Sailor Moon Break: You see 14 stars shooting across the screen. Then one-by-one they form into people in little groups. On the left side stand Sailor Uranus, and Sailor Neptune and in the back of them are Sailor Pluto and Sailor Saturn. On the right side stands Sailor Mercury and Sailor Venus, behind them is Sailor Mars and Sailor Jupiter. Then Eternal Sailor Moon is in the center. Final four stars appear all together in the background but they're in a shadow. Final the last star is above Sailor Moon and turns in the sign for Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon: Stars. Final you heard the familiar voices that say Sailor Moon, to tell you this is done.] {Ok this was hard to DO!!! To make up a Sailor Moon Break.}  
  
Usagi: Bye minna!   
  
Haruka: Where are you going?  
  
Usagi: To the arcade then to Mamo-chan's apartment! Do you have the time?  
  
Setsuna: Its 11:30 A.M. Remember the meeting is at 3:00!  
  
Usagi: I will! Bye!  
  
Haruka, Michiru, Setsuna, and Hotaru: Bye Usagi!  
  
As Usagi walks down toward the arcade she heard someone call out her name. It was a girl with red hair with a light bluish greenish color bow on top and she had aqua eyes.  
  
Usagi: Hi Naru! ~ Naru is my best friend in the world! We known each other chinch we were kids. ~   
  
Naru: Hi Usagi-chan! How are you and where are you going?  
  
Usagi: I'm fine and I'm going to the arcade.  
  
Naru: Cool! I'm going to meet Umino at the park for our date!  
  
Usagi: Ok then. I'll see you later then! ~ Umino is Naru's boyfriend. He had a brown hair and wears glass that has swirls in them. I never seem his real eye color before. ~  
  
Naru: Bye then! See you later Usagi!! [Runs toward the park]  
  
As Usagi walks toward the arcade, she saw a Sailor V game poster.  
  
Usagi: ~ Hmmm I have to ask Motoki-chan about that new game! ~  
  
Inside the arcade there were a lots of games and a man with red hair was helping people out with games, and money.   
  
Usagi: Hi Motoki-chan! ~ Motoki is one of my friends. I guess we became friends because I come here a lot. ~ Is that a new Sailor V game?  
  
Motoki: Hi Usagi! No that not a Sailor V game. It's called "A Trip Around the Galaxy". It's a game about skills and fighting on this game. Its a lot harder has more levels than a Sailor V game.   
  
Usagi: How does it work?  
  
Motoki: You're one of the Sailor Scouts and you have to defect all your enemies on a planet and solve puzzle too. After that you go flying through space then you go to the next planet. If you get a high score you'll get a prize!  
  
Usagi: Wow!! [Starts to play it]  
  
[2 hours later]  
  
Motoki: Wow Usagi you almost made it to level 5, but still not good enough for a prize. Too bad!  
  
Usagi: AWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Motoki: Don't start up the water works? [Holds up hands] I'll give you this Sailor Moon doll cause you the first to make it to level 5 and you my friend!  
  
Usagi: Thanks Motoki-chan!!! [Hugs him] What time is it?  
  
Motoki: About 1:30, why?  
  
Usagi: Going to see Mamo-chan, now. Thanks for the doll Motoki! Bye!!!!!!!!  
  
Motoki: Bye!  
  
As Usagi runs down through the busy streets, she jumps in joy and had a huge smile on her face.  
  
Usagi: ~I have a WHOLE hour to spend with Mamo-chan!! Mamo-chan is my boyfriend and he's 3 threes other than me. Even though he's three years older I love him. Some how this doesn't feel comfortable... Also I feel if I'm losing him. ~  
  
[At Mamoru's Apartment]  
  
A tall man that is wearing gray pants, with an old green jacket and under that is a black shirt. He has blues eyes and black hair and when the light shines on it. It has some blue to it. This man was Mamoru. He was going through his mail.  
  
Mamoru: Bills, bills, and junk mail; that what I get when I sign up for something. Hmmm? [Picks up letter and open it] Oh my! [Eyes get bigger]  
  
[A knock at the door]  
  
Mamoru: Who is it?  
  
???: Its Usagi, Mamo-chan!  
  
Mamoru: Hold on Usako! [Hides letter and then open door] Hi Usako.  
  
Usagi: Hi Mamo-chan! [Hugs him] I missed you!!  
  
Mamoru: I missed you too. ~ I have to tell her later, she too happy right now ~  
  
Usagi: I have to tell you Rei is having a meeting at the Temple, at 3.  
  
Mamoru: Why?  
  
Usagi: Just to see everyone and talk about "stuff".  
  
Mamoru: I guess that we have to go now.  
  
Usagi: But I just got here!!! I wanted to spent time with you!!!!  
  
Mamoru: Right now its 2:15 and you know it takes an hour to get to Rei's. So come on.  
  
Usagi: [frowns] Ok  
  
[Cherry Hill Temple]  
  
At the top of the stair of the Cherry Hill Temple stood young woman. She had long black hair that shines pale purple when the light hit it and had bluish purplish eyes.  
  
Minako: Hi Rei!   
  
Rei: Oh, Hi Minako, your early!  
  
Minako: I am? Wow!   
  
Just then two young women were walking up the stairs. The first women had blue hair that was cut short and she had blue eyes. She was shorter than all of them.  
  
Ami: Hi minna.  
  
The second woman had brown hair that was tied in a ponytail and had two strands of hair by her ears, and she had green eyes. She had earring on that looked like roses and she was tall. She was also holding a plate full of cookies.  
  
Makoto: Hi where minna?  
  
Rei: There not here yet.  
  
Ami: Well, it's only a few minutes after 3.  
  
A voice behind them: Are we late?  
  
Rei: Nope, Haruka-chan but I think Usagi and Mamoru will be...as usually.  
  
Another voice: Not all the time.   
  
Rei: Well... it's the truth, Usagi.  
  
Usagi: You're so mean to me Rei-chan.  
  
Rei: Well if you're not so late for every meeting then maybe I can count on you.  
  
Mamoru: Let this stop so we don't need to get into a fight.  
  
Minna: Hai.  
  
Makoto: I made so cookies for everyone!  
  
Usagi and Hotaru: YAY!!!  
  
Everyone had a sweat mark.   
  
[Scene changed in to Rei's living room.]  
  
Everyone was happily munching on cookies and talking.  
  
Haruka: So this meeting was to talk about the good old times and to see everyone?  
  
Rei: Hai, anyways we didn't see you guys for a long time. You and Michiru had to go to London for a while and then you did some other stuff.  
  
Michiru: Well its nice to see minna once and a while.  
  
Hotaru: Yup I missed you guys!! These cookies are great Makoto-chan!  
  
Makoto: Thanks you Hotaru.  
  
Mamoru: How long do you guys think this will last?  
  
[Silence]  
  
Ami: Well the there's no new enemies right now.  
  
Minako: I hope this will last forever.  
  
Usagi: Ya, its nice to act as a normal teenager once in a while.   
  
Just then a two cat came in. The first cat was a female that had blackish purplish color fur and she a golden moon crescent on her forehead. The second cat was a male that had white fur and had the some golden moon crescent on his forehead.   
  
1st cat: You are all Sailor Senshi and have an important job to protect the Earth and Galaxy from any danger.  
  
Haruka: We know, we know, Luna.   
  
Minako: Where have you been Artemis?  
  
Artemis: The arcade to check out that new game.  
  
Minako: There's a new game!  
  
Usagi: Yup, but its very hard. I think Ami can beat it!  
  
Rei: Or Taiki. I miss them.  
  
Minako: I miss Yaten to most.   
  
Ami: [blushing] I miss Taiki the most.  
  
Usagi: I miss Seiya. Do you think they will visit?  
  
Haruka: Maybe.   
  
Michiru: Hopefully it's only for fun and not to tell us about some new enemies.  
  
Mamour: I wish this peace could last forever.  
  
Minna: Hai!  
  
Setsuna: Only time will tell.  
  
[Scene fades out and a new scene comes on]  
  
You see the four shooting stars land in the park and they turn into humans.  
  
???1: We're final here.  
  
???2: Are we going to do what we did last time?  
  
???1: Yes.  
  
???2: NOOOOO!!!!!! We have to face all those fans again!  
  
???1: Are we going to make it flashy entrance?  
  
???3: Ya! I wonder how's minna of them?  
  
???1: We can see them in the morning.  
  
???4: I'm going now see you around!  
  
???1; 2&3: WAIT!  
  
???4: What?  
  
???1: We are your new protectors.  
  
???4: WHAT!?!?!?!??  
  
???2: Princess knew this would happen.  
  
???3: So that why she told us to tell her when we got onto Earth.  
  
As the scene fades out, there's screaming and yelling going on.  
  
[Closing Theme: Kaze No, Sora No Kitto]  
  
Preview of the Next Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon: Stars!  
  
Michiru: There's someone here.  
  
Haruka: Is it an enemy?  
  
[Scene changes]  
  
Setsuna: Something is wrong with the timeline!  
  
[Scene Changes to the classroom]   
  
Class: Today we have four new students!  
  
Three male and a female students came in. Minna eyes were open wide and there mouths were open.  
  
[Scene Changings to the park.]  
  
Mamoru: Usako I have something to tell you....  
  
[Scene changes to the tile of Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon: Stars in the background Usagi says Next Episode of Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon: Stars is A new Friend and new enemies.]   
  
~*~@~*~ End of First Chapter ~*~@~*~  
  
So what do you think of my fanfic? I'm so sorry about any grammar and spelling mistakes! Please a review!!!!!!  
  
Bye!  



	3. A New Friend and New Enemy

Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon: Stars  
  
By SailorNorthStar7  
NOTES  
Ok this is my FIRST fanfic so now I have to say that all the Sailor Moon characters are property of Takeuchi Naoko. All of the new characters are MINE. If I have a character that is yours, I think about this first before you yell. Do the have the same attacks? Look alike? Personality? Or whatever the thing comes up in your head. I will use Japanese names and a little bit of English names too in my story. I can't think of a better name than Stars, so please enjoy my fanfic. Thank you!  
  
This takes place 1 year after the Sailor Star, so Usagi will be in the 2nd year of high school.  
  
Also it's only a few weeks after they started school. Also in the preview I sorta changed it in this story so it would be better! ALSO you know what they look like when they transform so I don't need to descried it, unless its for someone new... ^_-  
  
{Notes by me}  
[] =Doing something or what they look like  
*Sound effect&*  
Thoughts are in ....  
Sorry about the last chapter I didn't know that when you put it on the Text only the bold wouldn't show up!  
  
Japanese Words I this story.  
Baka = {everyone know this word} idiot, stupid.  
Neko = Cat or Kitten  
Gomen nasai = I'm very sorry  
Arigato = thank you  
Arigato gozaimasu= Thank you very much  
Gomen = sorry  
Minna = Everyone  
Hai: Yes  
Odango: Meatball Head  
Shimatta= damn  
Senshi = Solider  
Episode 2: A New Friend and New Enemy.  
[Opening Theme]  
  
As the sun rises in the east, the sun brings light to this area. Slowly the slow moves across the land and uncovers a mansion. This mansion was old looking but looked very nice. It had flowers in the front and woods in the back. Inside the kitchen was Michiru, who was making breakfast.   
  
Michiru: What should I make first? I guess coffee.  
  
Then a sleep head Haruka came down the stairs into the kitchen.  
  
Haruka: Need coffee to start to day!  
  
Michiru: [Goes up to Haruka and kiss her] The coffee will be done in a few minutes. Did you sleep well?  
  
Haruka: [grinning] That's a great way to start off the day! Where's Setsuna?  
  
Michiru: She's at the Time Gate.  
  
Haruka: Figures. Did you sleep well Michiru?  
  
Michiru: Actually, I didn't sleep well....  
  
Haruka: Why?  
  
Michiru: I felt someone entering the Earth.  
  
Haruka: Is it an enemy?   
  
Michiru: I don't know, but it felt familiar.  
  
Haruka: Well it has to be good then.  
  
Michiru: I bought the morning new paper, but I haven't read it yet. Tell me if there's anything good. Also we have to leave at 7.  
  
Haruka: Hai [looks at paper] Oh my...  
  
Michiru: What is it? [Looks at the paper too] They're back...  
  
[Scene changes.]  
  
At the Tsukino's house it's the usually day....  
  
Ikuko: Usagi, wake up!  
  
Usagi: 5 more minutes' mom! [Snores]  
  
Ikuko: [sweat drops] I hoped I didn't need to do this, but it's important. Shingo!  
  
Shingo: What is it?   
  
Ikuko: Please wake up your sister! I have to finish making breakfast. [Whisper in his ear] Promise you will only do this once.  
  
Shingo: [Grinning] Hai!  
  
As both of them leaves, Shingo went into the bathroom and got something.  
  
[Few minutes later]  
  
Shingo: [in a singing voice] Usagi, wake up or else!  
  
Usagi: ZZzzzzzZZZzzzz  
  
Shingo: Ok then. [Smiles evily]  
  
As Shingo lean his hand above Usagi head and pour the water he was holding.  
  
Usagi: AHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! SHINGO!!!!!!!! [Jumps off of bed]  
  
Shingo: You should have woken up then! [Ran out of Usagi's room]  
  
Usagi: GRRRRRRRRRR!!!!!!! GET BACK HERE YOU BAKA!!!!  
  
Ikuko: [shouts upstairs] Usagi! Take a shower and come down here!  
  
Usagi: But Shingo poured water on me!!!  
  
Ikuko: I told him to, so you can wake up! Now get ready for school and when your finish your father and I have to talk to you guys, so hurry up!!!  
  
Usagi: Ok then...  
  
As soon Usagi was done with the shower and changed into her school uniform. She headed down stairs to the Kitchen.   
  
Usagi: YUM breakfast!   
  
Shingo: The only thing you like to do Odango is eating, sleeping and play video games.  
  
Usagi: Grrrrrrr....  
  
Kenji: Now no fighting at the table!  
  
Usagi& Shingo: Hai.  
  
Usagi: What did you want to talk to us about?  
  
Kenji: Well your mother and me are going to take Shingo to visit a relative for a week or so.  
  
Shingo: [Big smile] All right!!!  
  
Usagi: What?!?!?! He gets to skip school and I don't? That not fair!!!  
  
Ikuko: Well Usagi, dear. He had a week vacation and you have school now. Anyways don't you want the house all to yourself? You can have sleepovers....  
  
Kenji: No boys! And DON"T burn the house!  
  
Usagi: Hai! Cool I get to have to house for a whole week! When are you guy leaving?   
  
Ikuko: Ummm, around 2 o'clock.  
  
Usagi: I hope you have fun!!! Now I have to go school. Bye!  
  
Shingo: [Grinning] Have fun at school, Usagi!  
  
Usagi: I hope your checks will be nice and red when aunty pinches you. Hehe. [Runs out the door]  
  
Shingo: HEY!!!  
  
[Outside]  
  
Usagi: ~If I runs now I'll be at school in a few minutes and I'll have five minutes before the school bell rings. ~  
  
As Usagi runs through the streets, Usagi see Minako and Makoto walking in front of her. So she jumped in-between them and linked her arms with theirs.  
  
Usagi: HI!  
  
Minako: Wow! Hi Usagi!  
  
Makoto: Hi Usagi! What's the rush?  
  
Usagi: I don't want to be late so that why I was running! Come on you guys! Lets go! [She starts to run again] Last one there is a rotten egg!  
  
Minako& Makoto: HEY Wait Up!  
  
As they were running through the sidewalk, Minako and Makoto were at the lead, but Usagi was able to get in front when they reached the School.   
  
Usagi: I win! Yay!  
  
Makoto: Lets go inside and see if Ami there!  
  
Minako& Usagi: Hai!  
  
The scene changes to inside of the classroom and almost all they students were there. Near the front sat Ami, with a book in her hand. Then she close the book and looks at the door.  
  
Ami: I wonder if Usagi, Minako and Makoto are going to be late again?  
  
Suddenly the door opens and there stands Usagi, Minako and Makoto.   
  
Usagi: Hi Ami-chan!  
  
Minako: Hi Ami-chan, what are you reading?  
  
Makoto: Hi Ami-chan!  
  
Ami: Hi minna! I was reading....  
  
Before she could finish, the teacher came in.  
  
Teacher: Ok everyone, quite down and take your seats!   
  
Everyone gets up and goes to there seats. Ami was sitting near the window in the third row. Usagi was sitting in the middle of the classroom and was in the third row. Minako was sitting near Usagi but in the second row. Makoto was sitting near the door in the fourth row.  
  
Teacher: Today we have four new students!  
  
The first student that came in was a tall male student. He had brownish reddish eyes and had long brown hair that was tied in a ponytail at this neck. Also his hair reached near his legs and also he had no bangs. The second student came was a male and he had dark blue eyes and had long black hair that shines blue when the light hits it. His long hair was tied like the first person but he had bangs. The thirds student was a male and he had bright green eyes. He had long hair like the rest of them but he had no bangs and his hair was oval shaped in the back. All three of them were wearing the boy's uniform.   
  
Finally the fourth person came in and she was an average teenage girl. She had brown eyes that sparkle when you looked at them, they were filled with hope and love. She had black hair that reached half way to her back. When the light shines on her hair it shines a reddish brownish color. She had bangs that were like Rei's.   
  
There was a loud gasp and minna eyes were open wide and there mouths were hanging.  
  
Teacher: Please tell us you names and who you are. Just incase my class has forgotten.  
  
First Student: I'm Taiki Kou. I'm one of the Three Light members.  
  
Second Student: [In a cheerful voice] I'm Seiya Kou! I'm a member of the Three Lights.  
  
Third Student: I'm Yaten Kou. I'm the last member of the Three Lights.  
  
Fourth Students: I'm Tiffany Stardust. I'm known as the Lonely Star.  
  
Teacher: Ok class you can scream yay and all of that stuff right now, for one minute!  
  
The WHOLE class starts to scream Yay and Seiya!!! Yaten!! Taiki!!! Tiffany!!! Or and I have your autograph?!?  
  
Ami: They're BACK!!!  
  
Minako: [Hearts in her eyes] Yaten-chan came back for ME!!!   
  
Ami& Makoto: [defult face] Minako-chan...  
  
Back where the Three Lights and the Lonely Star were standing. They were talking in low whispers.  
  
Yaten: Shimatta! Now we have to face all those fans again!!!  
  
Seiya: There's Odango! There's Minako-chan go wave to her Yaten,  
  
Yaten: No way!  
  
Tiffany: Don't start a fight like when I had to wake you guys up on the airplane and you though I was Seiya, Yaten!  
  
Yaten: All Right.  
  
Taiki: They always act like little kids, Tiffany-chan.  
  
Seiya& Yaten: HEY  
  
Tiffany: Don't start! Just keep looking forward and smile.  
  
Teacher: Ok quite down! Please take any seat that is free.  
  
Minako: [shouts] This seat is free Yaten-chan!  
  
Yaten: [whisper] Help me! [Walks over were Minako is sitting]  
  
Seiya: Haha. I guess that I'll sit at the same place that I sat before. [Sits before Usagi] Hi Odango!  
  
Usagi: Hi Seiya! Will you ever stop calling me Odango?  
  
Seiya: [smiles] Nope. [Usagi sighs] hehe  
  
[Taiki walks behind Ami]  
  
Taiki: Is this seat free, Miss Mizuno?  
  
Ami: [Blushing] No, please call me Ami, we know each other for a long time!  
  
Taiki: Ok Ami-chan.  
  
[Tiffany walked over to were Makoto]  
  
Tiffany: Is this seat taken? [Points to the seat that was across from her]  
  
Makoto: N-Nope, my name is Makoto.  
  
Tiffany: Arigato gozaimasu Makoto-chan.  
  
Makoto: ~She called me Makoto-chan!!!! Maybe we can be friends! ~  
  
Teacher: Ok those will be your seats until the end of the year. Now that outta the way, who would like to show them around and they will chose only four people.  
  
Minna start to raise they're hands and saying pick me, while the Three Lights and The Lonely Star were choosing.  
  
Seiya: [Smiling] Odango, will you show me around?   
  
Usagi: Hai! Cool I get to miss class!   
~~~  
Taiki: [Smiling] Ami, would you like to show me around?  
  
Ami: [Blushing] Of course.  
  
~~~  
  
Minako: [Saying this with big eyes] Yaten would you like me to show you around?  
  
Yaten: [Under his breath] Not really.  
  
Minako: What was that?  
  
Yaten: Umm ok...  
  
Minako: YAY!!!  
  
~~~  
  
Tiffany: Makoto-chan would you like to show me around?  
  
Makoto: H-hai!  
  
Teacher: Ok then you chosen and now you may leave.  
  
All of them got up and went out the door; expect Yaten who got dragged by Minako.  
  
[A few hours passed]  
  
*Ding Dong*  
  
Tiffany: Is that the lunch bell?  
  
Usagi: Hai, its time for LUNCH!!!! [Big Smile]  
  
Minna laughs.  
  
As they walk to the lunch yard, there's a huge crowd waiting for them.  
  
Yaten: Oh no. [Runs off]  
  
Seiya: Huh?  
  
Taiki: Look ahead. [Points at the crowd]  
  
Tiffany: Ayai [Runs]  
  
Seiya: We'll meet you guys later at your table!!! [Runs after Yaten and Tiffany]  
  
Taiki: Bye! [Runs]  
  
Crowd: THERE THEY ARE!!!!! SEIYA!!! YATEN!!! TAIKI!!! TIFFANY!!!  
  
Usagi, Ami, Minako, & Makoto: [sweat drop]  
  
Usagi: When do you think they will be back?  
  
Ami: Maybe in a few minutes.  
  
Makoto: I think the Three Lights can out run them, but I dunno about Tiffany.  
  
Minako: Don't worry!  
  
Usagi: Lets get some food!  
  
Ami: Ok.  
  
Back to where the Three Light and the Lonely Star are running away from the crowd of fans.  
  
Seiya: [Shouts] We have to split up!!!  
  
Yaten: [Shouts] Then where are we going to meet?  
  
Seiya: [Shout] Where Odango sits.  
  
Taiki: [Shouts] Hai!  
  
Tiffany: [Shouts] Wait! I don't know where they sit and if you think your going to leave me behind with the crowd I'm going to kill you!  
  
Yaten: There are some trees there, split there!  
  
Tiffany: [in a whining voice] HEY HEY!!!  
  
Seiya: [Take Tiffany hand] Don't worry!  
  
Crowd: Hurry up!!  
  
As Seiya and Tiffany ran to the right, Taiki ran to the middle and Yaten ran to the left. The crowd of fans stopped and tried to figure out which way to go.  
  
[Back where Usagi and the gang are sitting]  
  
Usagi: This food is great Makoto-chan!   
  
Makoto: Arigato Usagi-chan!  
  
Ami: Wonder where they are?  
  
A voice from behind: So Ami you were worried about us?  
  
Ami: [Blushing] Hai, I was Taiki! So where are the others?  
  
Seiya and Tiffany were walking towards them.  
  
Seiya: Sorry we were late.  
  
Tiffany: Did you have to do this last year?  
  
Then Yaten running come toward them.  
  
Yaten: Hai!  
  
Ami: Sit down you guys you must be tried! Also the crowd might see you!  
  
Quickly they sat down.  
  
Usagi: Oh I forgot, we haven't introduced ourselves to you Tiffany. I'm Usagi Tsukino.  
  
Ami: I'm Ami Mizuno, nice to meet you.  
  
Minako: I'm Minako Aino, [With big eyes] can I have your autograph?  
  
Makoto: I'm Makoto Kino, as you know.  
  
Tiffany: Nice to meet you all. Sure I'll give you my autograph, Minako-chan.  
  
Minako: YEAH!  
  
Minna (expect Tiffany and Minako) had a default face and sweat drop: Minako-chan...  
  
Ami: So Tiffany, what did Makoto show you and how do you like it here?  
  
Tiffany: Here you go Minako-chan. Makoto showed me the gym, the west wing, and some other rooms. It was fun!  
  
Makoto: Good thing, I though you were bored.  
  
Tiffany: [Smiles] Nope  
  
Minako: Where did you meet Tiffany, Yaten?  
  
Yaten: In America.  
  
Minako: That's it? No special place, or you bumped into each other?!?!  
  
Seyia: We did saw her in New York and Taiki wanted to see if you were the Lonely Star.  
  
Taiki: Well, Seiya you wanted to meet her too!  
  
Seiya: Hai, I did.  
  
Makoto: Are you guys hungry?  
  
Tiffany: I'm fine  
  
Seiya, Yaten, & Taiki: Hai!  
  
Taiki: I guess we'll get some food. See you in a few minutes.  
  
[Sailor Moon Break: You see 14 stars shooting across the screen. Then one-by-one they form into people in little groups. On the left side stand Sailor Uranus, and Sailor Neptune and in the back of them are Sailor Pluto and Sailor Saturn. On the right side stands Sailor Mercury and Sailor Venus, behind them is Sailor Mars and Sailor Jupiter. Then Eternal Sailor Moon is in the center. Final four stars appear all together in the background but they're in a shadow. Final the last star is above Sailor Moon and turns in the sign for Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon: Stars. Final you heard the familiar voices that say Sailor Moon, to tell you this is done.]  
  
[Scene fades in.]  
  
As the scene change, it's a dark place with mist all over the floor. It had some lights but it was very little. In a room there stands Setsuna or Sailor Pluto, who is looking at wall. This wall was different from the rest, it was darker but it had wavy mist and fog there.  
  
Sailor Pluto: Something is wrong with the timeline! This shouldn't be here, but things change, even I can't stop it.  
  
She looks at it again, and blinks.   
  
Sailor Pluto: It can't be! I though...no...there something here.  
  
[Scene fades out]  
  
*Ding Dong*   
  
Usagi: Finally, it's the end of the day.  
  
Seiya: Your glad it's the end of the day, Odango.  
  
Usagi: Hai.  
  
Taiki & Ami: But you need to study Usagi! To improve your grades and pass high school!  
  
Usagi: I know, I know!  
  
A red car just stopped a few feet's away from the group. Inside the car was Mamoru.  
  
Mamoru: Usako!  
  
Usagi: Mamo-chan!   
  
Tiffany: Who's he?  
  
Makoto: Usagi's boyfriend.  
  
Tiffany: Oh.  
  
Usagi runs to the car.  
  
Usagi: Hi Mamo-chan, what are you doing here?   
  
Mamoru: I need to talk to you, but not here.  
  
Usagi: Ok, but let me say good-bye to minna. [Runs back] Well I have to go, see you later bye! [Runs to the car again but falls]  
  
Minna: [Sweat drop] Bye!  
  
Ami: Usagi!! We'll be showing Tiffany around!  
  
Usagi: [Gets up and gets in the car.] Hai!  
  
Seyia: Looks like there still together.  
  
Yaten: What was that?  
  
Seiya: Nothing...  
  
[Scene changes to the Park]  
  
Usagi and Mamoru are sitting on a bench. This was their special place in the park. Many things happen here and they meet many people here, at this bench too. The scenery in front of them was breath taking. In front of them was a big sparkling lake, with the refection of the sun. The sun seem to be touching the lake, most of the lake water would look like an orange reddish color. The sky was mixed with colors. Near the sun would be a beautiful sky blue. Next to the blue would be an orange color and last would be a little bit of red and purple in the far back. As the sun goes little by little into the lake for its night rest, Mamoru and Usagi are talking.  
  
Mamoru: Usako I have something to tell you....  
  
Usagi: What is it; you know you can always tell me.  
  
Mamoru: Well I got a letter from the University in America and well...  
  
Usagi: Well what?   
  
Mamoru: They still have a space for me, at the University, and I need to go. I need to study and become a doctor.   
  
Usagi: I know you need to go.  
  
Mamoru: Also this is a test of our love.  
  
Usagi: What?  
  
Mamoru: We need to know if we still love each other over four years. I need to know if we should fallow this destiny that was shown to us or got our separate ways.  
  
Usagi: [In tears] Mamo-chan...I know I love you!  
  
Mamoru: Do you really? Usako, fours years can change a person deeply, and so does their feelings.   
  
Usagi: B-but...  
  
Mamoru: No buts, Usako. I'm setting you free from this destiny for four year. With in those four years you can date other people, and see if they're the right person to send your whole life with. When the four years are over we'll meet again and see.  
  
Usagi: WHAT about Chibi-Usa?!?!  
  
Mamoru: Chibi-Usa can be born with anybody but with a different body. She has the personality of you. I will be leaving tomorrow at noon.  
  
Usagi: If this is what you really want than go. I'll try to date but it won't be the same! You know I love you, keep that in mind, when you date those American girls.  
  
Mamoru: I will. Before... [A big monster appear in that lake.]  
  
Usagi: What that?!?  
  
Mamoru: Call the other and Transform!  
  
[At the arcade]  
  
*Beep Beep*  
  
Tiffany: What's that sound? Is it a watch?  
  
Ami: Will you excuse me for on moment? [Get up and walks to the restrooms]  
  
Ami: [Opens up the little watch, and there's a little screen.] Ami here was up?  
  
Usagi: [In the screen] There's a monster near the lake! Get over here fast!! I'm going to call Rei now! Bye  
  
Ami: Hai! Over and out! [Walks back to the group] I'm sorry but Minako, Makoto, and I have to go somewhere now.  
  
Minako: [In a whining voice] Do I have too?? I'm having so much fun!!!  
  
Ami: It's an emergency!   
  
Minako: [Finally caught on] Oh sorry Tiffany, but we have to go.  
  
Makoto: We'll see you later.  
  
Tiffany: Bye! [They left] So now what?  
  
Taiki: I have some studying to do.  
  
Yaten: You study too much!  
  
Taiki: That's why I'm smarter than you!  
  
Seiya: Don't make a scene!  
  
Yaten: Shut up!  
  
Now a huge argument has begun and Taiki is losing this battle.  
  
[Back at the park]  
  
Usagi: That's all of them.   
  
Mamoru: Transform!  
  
Usagi: Hai! Moon Eternal Make UP!  
  
As Usagi body disappear into light and feather, in a few moment there stands Eternal Sailor Moon. As Mamoru transformed, his body disappear into a cape and out came Tuxedo Mask.  
  
As Eternal Sailor Moon, and Tuxedo Mask run near where the monster was standing. When they got close, the monster was attacking some couples. The monster had a statue like body buts its arm was like rubber and it could stretch out and attack with its knife that was attached to the hand.   
  
Eternal Sailor Moon (ESM): Stop right there! How dare you ruin this evening, for couples in the park, I won't forgive you! Agent of love and justice, pretty Sailor Senshi, Sailor Moon, In the name of the moon, I will punish you! [Does all that hand things and the couples get way.]  
  
Monster: Sailor Senshi? Oh well its time to die! [Jumps at ESM]  
  
A voice shouts out: BURNING MANDALA!   
  
Monster: [Get hit] AHHHH!!! Who are you?  
  
As the camera goes up a tree, you see four Sailor Senshi; one by one they jump off.  
  
???: With the water at my aid, I'm Sailor Mercury!  
  
???: With the fire to protect our princess, I'm Sailor Mars!  
  
???: With the strength of the woods, I'm Sailor Jupiter!  
  
???: With the love we have, we'll never lose. I'm Sailor Venus!  
  
All of them: Were the Inner Sailor Senshi! And in the name of the moon we will defect you!  
  
Monster: Don't make me laugh!  
  
ESM: Be careful minna!!  
  
Venus: Venus Love Me Chain! [Holds the monster down] Attack!  
  
Mercury: Mercury aqua rhapsody!   
  
Jupiter: Sparkling Wide Pressure!  
  
Mars: Fire Soul Bird!  
  
With all their attacks hit the monster, but it did some damage but not a lot. The monster broke out of Venus's chains and made a huge swipe at them. It was about to hit them when a voice cried out.  
  
???: SLIENCE WALL!  
  
Monster: There's more?  
  
As rose petal flew, the camera goes to the left and there where four Sailor Senshi, standing there.  
  
???: Lord by the new epic, I'm the guardian of the wind , Sailor Uranus!  
  
???: Lord by the new epic, I'm the guardian of the sea, Sailor Neptune!  
  
???: I'm the guardian time and space, Sailor Pluto!  
  
???: I'm the destruction of all things, Sailor Saturn!   
  
All of them: Were the Outer Sailor Senshi, and we'll punish you!  
  
Monster: Boring....  
  
Uranus: [Shouts] World Shaking!  
  
Neptune: [Shouts] Deep Submerge!  
  
Pluto: [Whisper] Dead Scream  
  
As their attack emerged into one, it hit the monster, causing it to fall backwards. But the damage was a better than the inners.  
  
ESM: This thing is hard to beat! Minna be careful and watch out.  
  
Uranus: Shimatta!  
  
???: Want some help?  
  
Monster: No more Sailor Senshi!  
  
Now there was snapping in the air and three more Sailor Senshi appear.   
  
???: A wandering shooting star piercing through the darkness.  
  
???: Sailor Star Fighter!  
  
???: Sailor Star Healer!  
  
???: Sailor Star Maker!  
  
Together: Starlights, Stage ON!  
  
Monster: That was short...  
  
Healer: Shut up! Star Sensitive Inferno!  
  
As the attack shot at the monster, it drove out of the way and missed it.  
  
Monster: Ha! My turn! Sword Drive!   
  
Twenty swords had suddenly appeared and shot at the Sailor Senshi. Tuxedo cover ESM and Saturn block most of them from hitting them, but some of them got hit.  
  
???: STAR CRASH!!  
  
Minna: Nani?!?  
  
Monster: Who are you????   
  
???: [In the darkness there stood a Sailor senshi.] No speech for now, need to defeat you! [Holds out hand] Star Sword!  
  
As she said that, a tiny shooting star followed by all the Sailor Senshi, fells into her hand. In a few seconds thousands of stars flew around her and formed a huge star. That star was in front of her and then a silver sword came out. The width of the sword was about 5 inches and the length was as normal as other swords. In the middle of the sword there was a star near the point and a shooting star near the handle.  
  
Monster: Now will you tell me your name?   
  
???: Nope.  
  
Monster: Grrr... Die!   
  
As it swung its arm at her with its knife, ESM screamed out. It was about to hit her when she disappears.  
  
Monster: Where did she go?!?!  
  
???: [Above the monster] Right here!   
  
As she falls she brought her the sword down into the demons side. With that it screamed and shot out her arm at ESM.   
  
Minna: [shouts] Watch OUT!!!!  
  
ESM: I can't move, I'm too scared!!  
  
She closed eyes and wait for it to hit her, but it never came. When she opened it there stood the mysterious senshi in front of her who took the blow in her arm.   
  
ESM: Oh my, are you alright??!?  
  
Tuxedo Mask: Sailor Moon Now!  
  
ESM: Hai! Starlight Honeymoon Therapy Kiss!  
  
With that the monster screamed out once again and disappeared, with a flash there was a tiny star. The mysterious senshi picked up the star with care and was about to leave when Uranus and Neptune block her. Now that she was out of the shadow, they could get a good look at her.   
  
The mysterious senshi, looked like ESM aged and was almost as tall as Fighter. She had black hair that reached half way to her back. When it shines on her hair it shines a reddish brownish color. She was beautiful; only thing that wasn't right was her brown eye. They were cold and emotionless.   
  
She was wearing almost the same as Sailor Moons suit when she turned in Super Sailor Moon with the sacred cup, expect that the skirt, gloves, boots and the little cape in the back was black and had sparkles on it. The body part that was always white for a regular senshi was white too and in the middle of her chest was the same as the Starlight, a star with wings. On the gloves and the boots there was a silver color and a gold star in the middle of it, these were located near the top of these items. Also it was a on the cape too. The bow in the back had sparkle on it and the color was a little clean and a little of silver. Her tiara was gold and there was a silver colored star in the middle, she was also wearing silver colored star earrings.  
  
Uranus: Who are you? What do you want?  
  
???: I don't have the time for this. [Turning around, but was surrounded by the other Senshi.]  
  
ESM: Your hurt, we have to heal it.  
  
???: We?  
  
Jupiter: Thanks for saving her.  
  
???: Your welcome.  
  
Venus: Can you please tell us who you are?  
  
???: [Looks at Uranus] Sure. [Talks to Uranus with a smirk.] She said PLEASE, but you demand it. It helps to say please.  
  
Uranus: Grrr...Tell us already!  
  
???: I'm the leader of all the stars, Sailor North Star! Happy?  
  
Mercury: Thank you.  
  
North Star: Can I leave?  
  
Neptune: No, we need more info about you.  
  
North Star: Let me see. [Counts all of them] There are 13 of you and one of me. Doesn't seem fair. Bye bye! [Points hand to the ground] Star Crash!  
  
There was a big bang and there was a little sand storm. Minna cover their eyes, and when the sand settles down, Sailor North Star wasn't there.  
  
Uranus: Grrr... Mercury can you find her?  
  
Mercury: I'm checking. [In a few minutes] Can't find her.  
  
Uranus: Dang!  
  
Maker: We're leaving, then bye.  
  
ESM: Bye, I hope she's ok.  
  
[Scene fades out]  
  
[Closing Theme: Kaze No, Sora No Kitto]  
  
Preview of the Next Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon: Stars!  
  
[Scene is at the airport.]  
  
Usagi: Bye Mamo-chan. Please read this letter when you get on the plane.  
  
Mamoru: Ok, heres a letter for you too. Read it later.  
  
[Scene changes to a T.V station]  
  
Host: Today we have an interview with the Three Lights and The Lonely Star!  
  
[Scene changes to the playground]  
  
ESM: I need to call for back up!  
  
[Scene changes to night]  
  
???: Those baka Sailor Senshi. When I'm finish with them they won't know what hit them.  
  
[Scene changes to the tile of Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon: Stars in the background Usagi says Next Episode of Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon: Stars is Who is this Mysterious Girl?]  
  
~*~@~*~ End of Second Chapter ~*~@~*~  
  
  
HEHE There's a new Sailor Senshi, that girl is not me!!!   
[Crys it could of been me but no oh well]  
  
So what do you think of my fanfic? I'm so sorry about any grammar and spelling mistakes! Please a review!!!!!! Sorry it took so long to post up! Also to tell I have to tell you that it takes me a week and a half to write a chapter! I make this longed because I need to fit every thing that I said in preview in the last chapter.  
  
Bye!  



	4. Who is this Mysterious Girl?

Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon: Stars  
  
By SailorNorthStar7  
NOTES  
Ok this is my FIRST fanfic so now I have to say that all the Sailor Moon characters are property of Takeuchi Naoko. All of the new characters are MINE. If I have a character that is yours, I think about this first before you yell. Do the have the same attacks? Look alike? Personality? Or whatever the thing comes up in your head. I will use Japanese names and a little bit of English names too in my story. I can't think of a better name than Stars, so please enjoy my fanfic. Thank you!  
  
This takes place 1 year after the Sailor Star, so Usagi will be in the 2nd year of high school.  
  
Also it's only a few weeks after they started school. Also in the preview I sorta changed it in this story so it would be better! ALSO you know what they look like when they transform so I don't need to descried it, unless its for someone new... ^_-  
  
{Notes by me}  
[] =Doing something or what they look like  
*Sound effect&*  
Thoughts are in ....  
Sorry about the last chapter I didn't know that when you put it on the Text only the bold wouldn't show up!  
  
Japanese Words I this story.  
Baka = {everyone know this word} idiot, stupid.  
Neko = Cat or Kitten  
Gomen nasai = I'm very sorry  
Arigato = thank you  
Arigato gozaimasu= Thank you very much  
Gomen = sorry  
Gomen nasai: I'm very sorry  
Minna = Everyone  
Hai: Yes  
Odango: Meatball Head  
Shimatta= damn  
Senshi = Solider  
Sayonara = Bye (but I'll use bye and not Sayonara more)  
  
Episode 3: Who is this Mysterious Girl?  
  
[Opening Theme]  
  
Scene fades in and you see a sad looking group at the airport. Almost Minna had something for Mamoru.  
  
Makoto: Here's some cookie for you long plane trip to America.  
  
Ami: Here's a good book to read.  
  
Setsuna: Here a book about doctors and other things.  
  
Rei: Here's a charm to keep you protected.  
  
While minna was giving their gifts to him and the back of the crowd were Seiya, Yaten, Taiki, and Tiffany was whispering.   
  
Yaten: Why did we have to be here? We don't even know him!  
  
Taiki: Be polite!  
  
Seiya: Ya, if Mamoru is special to Usagi we have to come!  
  
Tiffany: He must be popular with the ladies. He doesn't seem that cute.  
  
Yaten: [Trying so hard not to laugh] That's a good one.  
  
Tiffany: Do we have to give something?  
  
Taiki: I have something.  
  
Seiya: Yeah go on!  
  
Tiffany: I have something to.  
  
Taiki and Tiffany walked up to Mamoru.  
  
Mamoru: Hello.  
  
Taiki: We both have something for you. I have a book filled with good studying materials that are about doctors. You are studying to become a doctor right?  
  
Mamoru: Hai, and you Miss?  
  
Tiffany: Miss. Stardust. So you're going to America, right?  
  
Mamoru: Hai.  
  
Tiffany: Ok, then here. [Hands him a letter] Open it when you get to America. Good luck, you'll need it.  
  
Mamoru: Hai. Arigato gozaimasu minna, I'll come visit in the summer.   
  
Minna: Bye Mamoru.  
  
Speakers: Flight 29 will be leaving in 5 minutes.  
  
Mamoru: I guess I have to leave now. [Hugs Usagi, and hand shakes minna]  
  
Usagi: Bye Mamo-chan. Please read this letter when you get on the plane.  
  
Mamoru: Ok, here's a letter for you too. Read it later.  
  
Usagi: I'll miss you Mamo-chan. Be careful.  
  
Mamoru: So will I Usako, and I will.  
  
  
As minna was saying good-bye, Mamoru got into the Airplane and sat next to the window and looked out. He kept waving until he was taking off. Then he took out the letter that Usagi wrote to him. On it had bunnies and little flowers. Inside it said:  
  
Dear Mamo-chan,  
  
I wish you the best of luck at your new home in America and your studying years in collage. You know that I love you with my heart and soul from the beginning of time, but there's something new in my heart about you. I don't know what it is yet, but with the time you are giving me I will go and find out what it is. So, I do accept your "little time off" from each other and I will try to date again... but it will be hard. I love you as a best friend now, not a lover. Until our time is up we will see what has changed about us. Until then x's and o's.  
  
Sincerely,  
Usagi.  
P.S. Ami-chan DIDN'T helps me with this letter. Also here's your ring back, you might need it for something.  
  
Mamoru looked inside of the letter and saw his ring that he gave to Usagi for engagement ring. He sighed; with that sigh he felt a littler lighter in his heart and body. As the plane flew over Japan, Mamoru took one last look at Japan and made his way to America  
  
[Back at the airport]  
  
Usagi: Bye Mamo-chan...  
  
Rei: Don't worry he'll be back in the summers.  
  
Ami: Hai, what's that letter about, Usagi-chan?  
  
Minako: Ya I want to find out!  
  
Usagi: Later, can we all go to Rei's house?  
  
Minna: Hai!  
  
None of them has notice Tiffany or the Three Lights because they were talking and making the final farewell to Mamoru. They where the first to leave to go to Rei's house and then everyone else left to go to Rei's.  
  
[At the top of the steps of Rei's House]  
  
Tiffany: What day is it?   
  
Yaten: Friday, 1:30 P.M and it's a half a day and we could of gone somewhere else but NOOO we had to go to see Mamoru go.  
  
Tiffany: [Sweat drop] Yaten...When do we have to go to that interview?  
  
Taiki: In an hour or so.  
  
Yaten: When are they going to be here?  
  
Seiya: Stop complaining.  
  
Yaten: That's what I do best. [Tiffany giggles]  
  
Seiya: There they are. [As minna walked up the step, they saw them.]  
  
As they were walking up Rei had some werid feeling.  
  
Rei: Something must me evil here I wouldn't let it invade this sacred temple! [Runs head]  
  
Usagi: Rei-chan what's wrong? [All of them ran after her, but Rei got to the top first.]  
  
Rei: AKURYO TAISAN!!!  
  
One flying paper thing with some writing one it was sent out from Rei's handed, and hit Tiffany right on the forehead as she was turning around. She was sunned by this and fell over. This shocked the Three Lights, and Usagi and the gang just got to the top and just saw what happen.  
  
Rei: What the...a g-girl?   
  
Minako: [Shouts] Rei how could you hit the Tiffany who is the Lonely Star!!!  
  
Rei: What?!?!?  
  
Seiya: [Knees to Tiffany] Tiffany! Are you ok??  
  
Tiffany: [Daze] Look at the pretty stars, moons and neko!   
  
Yaten: [Slaps her lightly] Snap outta it!  
  
Tiffany: Huh? [Shakes head] You don't need to hit me, YATEN! What happen?  
  
Yaten: At least it worked. A paper thing hit you. [Hold it up]  
  
Tiffany: [Looks at it and takes it] Cool! It must be powerful!  
  
Rei: Gomen nasai!!! [Bows] I had a weird feeling and though you were evil.  
  
Tiffany: Evil? [Laughs] I was once was a helper for a priestess in a shrine in China so that must be that weird feeling you had. Oh well then, as Minako-chan already said I'm Tiffany also known as the Lonely Star.  
  
Rei: Gomen nasai again, I'm Rei.  
  
Usagi: Rei-chan!!! I can't believe it!!!  
  
Rei: I'm surprised that you didn't knock her over went you were walking, Odango-atamas!  
  
Usagi: You're so mean to mean, Rei-chan. [Sticks out tongue]  
  
Rei: Well if you weren't such a clumsy girl. [Sticks out tongue]  
  
Minako: The tongue war has begun! Who will win??? Will it be Rei or will it be Usagi??  
  
The outers finally out to the top  
  
Haruka: Stop that now. That's not a very nice ways of showing yourself to a new person. [Looks at the new person] Welcome back, Tiffany.   
  
Tiffany: Nice to see you again Haruka.  
  
Michiru: Hello Tiffany, it been awhile.  
  
Tiffany: Hi Michiru, who are those two?  
  
Haruka: These are our friends Hotaru Tomao and Setsuna Meiou.  
  
Tiffany: Nice to meet you.  
  
Setsuna: Like wise.  
  
Hotaru: Nice to meet you too.  
  
Taiki: We have to go.  
  
Makoto: Why?  
  
Seiya: We have an interview to do for channel 7.  
  
Yaten: How boring.  
  
Tiffany: Well we have to do it.  
  
Yaten: [Whining] I don't wanna.  
  
Seiya: [Pulls Yaten's ear and drags him] Well your coming!  
  
Yaten: Ouch!!!!!  
  
Tiffany: [Runs after them] Wait for me!  
  
Taiki: Sayonara, watch the show if you wish. It will be on in 25 minutes. We might come back later. [Leaves]  
  
Minna: Sayonara!  
  
Minako: Seiya was mean to pull on Yaten's ear like that!  
  
Ami: I guess they were late and Yaten was making them even more late.  
  
Haruka: I can't believe they came back.  
  
Usagi: Who?  
  
Michiru: Three Lights, but I can't believe that the Lonely Star came back. Most people though she was dead or she quit.  
  
Hotaru: Oh well, we'll find out in the interview about Tiffany and we'll ask the Three Lights about them.  
  
Setsuna: Hai.  
  
Minako: Now what about that letter?  
  
Usagi: Ok, ok I'll read it out loud the parts that I want to! [Opens letter]  
  
Dear Usako,  
  
Don't read this part to minna! I wish you the best of luck in your years in school. Please try to forget about me when we are away. It will help you better, when you are finding new peoples and dates. I do love you but I need think to think about it so I came to that decision. Best of luck to you!  
Read this out load to minna: As you know that I went to America again and hope of becoming a doctor. Also I let Usagi, date again to other boys. [Minna gap] I needed to think about our love and not some destiny that was shown to us. With in those four years Usagi can date other people, and see if they're the right person to spend her whole life with. When the four years are over we'll meet again and see. All of you especially Haruka, try not to interfere with this you can help her by picking out and see if you like them. That is all, I love you all and I will make you proud in America.  
  
Sincerely,  
Mamoru  
  
Minako: [Stunned] Wow... I can't believe it.  
  
Haruka: [If looks can kill, minna will be dead by now] I will kill HIM! For leaving our princess, he loves you since the beginning of time!  
  
Usagi: Haruka-chan clam down. It's ok, he knows that I love him, but he been spending more time with me than any one else and need time to think and be free.  
  
Rei: Usagi are you really ok about this?  
  
Usagi: Yes, I am. I had these other feelings for Mamoru and we both need time to think about us. He is right we know if we should fallow this destiny that was shown to us or go our separate ways.  
  
Hotaru: What about Chibi-Usa?  
  
Usagi: He said that Chibi-Usa could be born with anybody but with a different body. She has the personality of me. Any ways Setsuna said the future is not set in stone  
  
Setsuna: That right she still can change it if Usagi and Mamoru really want to. There are many ways of the future of them. For Usagi it could be better or worst for the future kingdom.  
  
Usagi: So please me happy with my decision.  
  
Minna: Hai!  
  
Makoto: Lets watch that interview of the Three Lights and the Lonely Star on channel 7.  
  
Minako: Hai!  
  
Rei: Ok into the Living room, I'll bring some snacks in.  
  
[10 minutes later in Rei's living room.]  
  
Ami: Minna be quite it's starting!  
  
[At the T.V Station]  
  
On the T.V. there sat a man at a desk and four comfy looking chairs on his left. He had glasses and a funny smile.  
  
Host: This is your host, Sesu! Today we have an interview with the Three Lights and The Lonely Star! Now with starting the show will be a song from the Lonely Star and the some help with the Three Lights.  
  
As the lights dim and all the lights when to the middle stage. There was the Three Lights playing an interment and Tiffany had a microphone in her hand. The Three Lights were wearing the usual suits that they wear for concerts. Tiffany was wearing black pants and a white sweater. With a silver necklace that was a star.   
  
Tiffany: Minna thank you for coming here today! I would like to specially thanks the host for letting us come here today and the Three Light to help me with the interment background of this song. Ok then, this song is called Daddy's Girl.  
  
From pigtails to perfume  
I'm growing up so soon  
Going to parties  
I love having my own room  
Don't spend as much time at home now  
There's so much to do  
But I know, it's true  
  
I'll always be daddy's girl  
Out in the great big world  
He's taught me what's right from wrong  
I feel so strong  
I'll always be daddy's girl  
  
I fell up my diary  
With all my dreams and hopes  
The future keeps changing  
Like a rainbow kaleidoscope  
A special boy waits just for me, but  
Even though he's so nice  
I know, inside  
  
I'll always be daddy's girl  
Out in the great big world  
He's taught me to believe in me  
And I'll succeed   
I'll always be daddy's girl  
  
Soon I'm gonna be on my own  
I feel 10 feet tall  
I'm not that little girl anymore  
I can do it all  
  
I'll always be daddy's girl  
Out in the great big world  
He's taught me what's right from wrong  
I feel so strong  
I'll always be daddy's girl  
  
The greatest gift in the world  
Is being daddy's girl  
He's given me the perfect me the perfect start  
Right from the heart  
I'll always be daddy's girl (I'll always be daddy's girl)  
I'll always be daddy's girl (I'll always be daddy's girl)  
I'll always be daddy's girl (I'll always be...)  
Daddy's girl  
  
The crowd cheered and applause, while the Tiffany and the Three Lights bow. After the crowd cheers and applause die down, they when toward the seats and sat down.  
  
Sesu: Wow what a great song Tiffany. How did you come up with that song any ways?  
  
Tiffany: Well, when I was in America, I was thinking about my dad and what he did for me. That's how I came up with it. I spend some a lot of time on it and when I finish it, it was Father's Day.  
  
Sesu: Wow! So Three Lights when did you came back together?  
  
Taiki: When all of us took our separate ways and somehow we meet in the same place in America.  
  
Seiya: We all did miss each other and the music and deicide to come back to together again.  
  
Yaten: I was happy but you drag me into this again!  
  
Tiffany: You did you look happy with them when I saw you guys.  
  
Sesu: Ha. So how did you meet the Lonely Star, Three Lights?  
  
Yaten: You take this one Seiya.  
  
Seiya: Ok then. One day we all went into coffee shop in New York, early in the morning. Not a lot of people were there and Yaten saw Tiffany. He knew he saw her before but wasn't sure. I was a fan of her music and knew some of her songs too. So he makes me a bet that I couldn't go up to her and saw if she was the Lonely Star. So I did and that's how we got here now.  
  
Sesu: Wow that's got to once in a lifetime thing! So are you guys going to join up together or what?  
  
Yaten: Well we might join up together, to help each other out.  
  
Sesu: What do you mean?  
  
Tiffany: Its like this they help me with the background music and I will help out with theirs too.  
  
Sesu: Cool that is wonderful, I bet it will be a blast! So Tiffany what happen the last three years?  
  
Tiffany: I had very important family emergency, that I had help out for a year or so. Then I didn't want to come back, so I travel and wrote some songs.   
  
Sesu: Is your family ok?  
  
Tiffany: [Looks down] Umm... no.... they umm... died.  
  
[Minna gasped]   
  
Sesu: So sorry to hear that.  
  
Tiffany: It's ok; my relatives are taking care of me.  
  
Sesu: Good to hear that! That's all the time we have with the Three Lights and the Lonely Star right now and after the commercial we have a surprised guest.  
  
[Sailor Moon Break: You see 14 stars shooting across the screen. Then one-by-one they form into people in little groups. On the left side stand Sailor Uranus, and Sailor Neptune and in the back of them are Sailor Pluto and Sailor Saturn. On the right side stands Sailor Mercury and Sailor Venus, behind them is Sailor Mars and Sailor Jupiter. Then Eternal Sailor Moon is in the center. Three more come and they're that Starlights on the left side in the background. On the right side of the background there's a Sailor North Star. Final the last star is above Sailor Moon and turns in the sign for Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon: Stars. Final you heard the familiar voices that say Sailor Moon, to tell you this is done.]  
  
[Back at Rei's house]  
  
Makoto: Tiffany must be lonely without her parents. I do sometimes, but I have friends to cheer me up. [Smiles]  
  
Usagi: Yup, I wonder if they're coming back here.  
  
Rei: Maybe.  
  
The door opens and in comes Rei's Grandpa.  
  
Grandpa: Rei you have three guests here.  
  
Rei: Thanks Grandpa. Tell them to come in.  
  
[In the background there's a person running, near by.]  
  
???: You lost me!!!  
  
???: You walk so slow.  
  
???: Shut up, I was looking at something. Anyways I can run faster than you!  
  
Grandpa: Hello Miss! Would you like to work here?  
  
Rei: GRANDPA!!!!!  
  
Grandpa: You can you in now. I'm going to the market Rei. [Walks away]  
  
Rei: Bye. Hi Seiya, Taiki, Yaten, and Tiffany  
  
Them: Hi  
  
Rei: Come and sit down!  
  
Seiya sat next to Usagi, while Taiki sat next to Ami, and Yaten was drag down by Minako. Tiffany sat next to Makoto.  
  
Ami: So you club are you going to sign up for minna? Starting with Minako then Yaten and so on.  
  
Minako: I'm going to be in Volleyball club and theater club!  
  
Yaten: Homecoming club.  
  
Usagi: Drawing Club!  
  
Seiya: America Football Club  
  
Taiki: Literary club  
  
Ami: [Smiles] Computer Club.  
  
Rei: Archery Club for me.  
  
Haruka: Track Club.  
  
Michiru: Art Club.  
  
Setsuna: I don't go to school, but I'm the nurse at the High school.  
  
Hotaru: I dunno...maybe art club.  
  
Makoto: [Dreaming look] Cooking Club.  
  
Tiffany: So many... but I'll go for Track Club.  
  
Haruka: Maybe we'll race together.  
  
Tiffany: [smiles] Maybe...  
  
Ami: I forgot!!!!  
  
Usagi: what is it Ami?  
  
Ami: I forgot to study chapter 7, 8, 9 and 10!!!  
  
[Minna sweat drops, minus Taiki and Tiffany]  
  
Haruka: Well Michiru and I have to go now.  
  
Setsuna: Also Hotaru and I have to be going now.  
  
Minna: Bye!  
  
Them: Bye! [They leave and Ami's head in a book]  
  
Seiya: So, Usagi what was that letter about that Mamoru gave you?  
  
Usagi: You can read it Seiya, Taiki and Yaten. Sorry Tiffany you can't.  
  
Tiffany: It's ok. Anyways I have to get back home.  
  
Minna, but Ami: Bye!!!  
  
Ami: Bye, don't forget to study.  
  
Tiffany: Bye, I won't forget! [Walks out]  
  
Yaten: He dumped you!!!  
  
Seiya: YATEN!!!  
  
Yaten: Well it sounded like it.   
  
Seiya: No he giving her a break so she can find a new love.  
  
Yaten: Well it still sounds like he's dumping her.  
  
Seiya: Grrrr....  
  
Taiki: You two are hopeless.  
  
Usagi: Ok now onto another subject.  
  
Rei: Lets talk about that Sailor North Star girl.  
  
Minako: Hai, what does she want? Is she a friend or a foe? Is she from the same galaxy from the Starlights?  
  
Ami: [Puts down the book] Well we have a North Star in this galaxy, so she from our galaxy.  
  
Taiki: But you're wrong Ami. We have a North Star in our galaxy too.  
  
Usagi: I think she a friend.  
  
Rei: Why do you think that?  
  
Usagi: Well from the last battle, she took a blow for me. Also helped us out.  
  
Makoto: Have you seen her pick out that star after the monster is gone? What does she want with it?  
  
Yaten: Well, how do you know if the star is a person in afterlife form and now she is putting it back into its rightful place?  
  
Rei: Well what if she only helping us, then when we trust her, she stab us in the back.  
  
Seiya: [Looks outraged] Don't talk badly of her.  
  
Ami: Is seems that you know something about her Seiya.  
  
Seiya: I promised her I wouldn't talk about what happen on our planet.  
  
Minako: So Yaten, Taiki and you know something about her. Tell us!  
  
Yaten: No.  
  
Taiki: We're sorry but we can. I'll tell you this, something happen to her Sailor Senshi.  
  
Makoto: It's important that you tell us!  
  
Yaten: You got to understand that it's her personal stuff and she made us promise! Any ways we don't know anything about her past.   
  
Usagi: We understand, but did she know you in this form you are in?  
  
Taiki: ...No. Only in Sailor form.  
  
Seiya: We have to go now, bye.  
  
Minna: Bye!  
  
Rei: Looks like minna should be going home now.  
  
Minna: Hai.  
  
[Minna gets up and leaves. Now the scene changes into the playground as Usagi is walking by]  
  
Usagi: Who is she, Sailor North Star? What happen to her Senshi? I hope there ok.   
  
Just then a two people pops out and started to run away. After them was a monster that looked like a person dressed up like a pen, and starts to run after then two people.  
  
Usagi: I have to tranform! Moon Eternal Make UP!   
  
As Usagi body disappear into light and feather, in a few moment there stands Eternal Sailor Moon. ESM starts to run after the monster and when she got close to it, she yells out at it. The monster stop and turn around.  
  
Eternal Sailor Moon (ESM): Stop right there! How dare you ruin this evening, for those couple with your scary face and ugliness, I won't forgive you! Agent of love and justice, pretty Sailor Senshi, Sailor Moon, In the name of the moon, I will punish you! [Does all that hand things and the couples get way.]  
  
Monster: Sailor Moon? Oh well I'm Pen lady!   
  
ESM: What an original name!  
  
Pen Lady: Thank you! But now you have to die! [Shots out ink at ESM]  
  
ESM: AH!!! [Jumped out of its was at the last moment.] I need to call for back up! But I can't she keeps shooting at me.   
  
???: STAR CRASH!!!  
  
A huge star crashes into Pen Lady, making her fly back into the tree.  
  
???: WORLD SHAKING!  
  
A huge ball of energy hit the monster again, and her go through the Tree.  
  
ESM: Sailor North Star! Sailor Uranus!  
  
North Star: Um, Sailor Moon attack it, now.  
  
Uranus: Sailor Moon now!  
  
ESM: Hai! Starlight Honeymoon Therapy Kiss!  
  
The monster screams and disappears; with a flash there was a tiny star, like the last one. Sailor North Star was about to take it, but a "wind" went pass her and the star was gone.  
  
North Star: Huh? [Looks around]  
  
Uranus: [Smirks] Too slow. [Holds out the star]  
  
But then a golden light went pasted Uranus, and the Star was gone.  
  
North Star: [Smirks] Too slow? I say too baka to hold out that star like that.   
  
???: SHINE AQUA ILLUSION!! [It was heading for Sailor North Star]  
  
ESM: Mercury!  
  
As the attack went towards Sailor North Star, she did nothing until it was a few feet's away. She just sidestepped.  
  
North Star: Well got to go bye! [Run onto a tree and runs]  
  
Uranus: Grr... [Runs up and try to go after her, but she was nowhere] Mercury!  
  
Mercury: I can't find her again, its like she disappeared.  
  
The scene changes at the top of a building, as Sailor North Star looks out at the nightly sky and thinking about something. Then three Senshi landed behind her.  
  
North Star: [Still looking at the sky] Hi Starlights.  
  
Fighter: What are you looking at?  
  
Healer: What do you think she looking at! What's in the sky? The stars!  
  
Fighter: Shut up.  
  
Maker: What are you thinking about?  
  
North Star: Just wondering if my senshi are ok, and happy.  
  
[Scene changes to a dark place]  
  
A mysterious person looks into a mirror as he/she saw the battle.  
  
???: So there's Sailor Senshi here too. [Smiles] This is going to be fun. Once I get my Senshi back under my control, nothing will stop me. [Laughs]  
  
She/He walks down the hallway still laughing.  
  
???: Those baka Sailor Senshi, when I'm finish with them they won't know what hit them.  
  
[Scene fades out]  
  
[Closing Theme: Kaze No, Sora No Kitto]  
  
Preview of the Next Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon: Stars!  
  
[At the park]  
  
Host: Today we have a contest that has four winners and those people will go on a date with the Three Lights and the Lonely Star!!!  
  
Them: [Backstage] WHAT?!?!?!  
  
[Later on that day]  
  
Host: The winners are...  
  
[In the woods]  
  
Monster: Not you again, No... NOOOO!!!  
  
[Scene changes to the tile of Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon: Stars in the background Usagi says Next Episode of Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon: Stars is The Contest!]  
  
~*~@~*~ End of Second Chapter ~*~@~*~  
  
So what do you think of my fanfic? I'm so sorry about any grammar and spelling mistakes! Please a review!!!!!! Sorry it took so long to post up! Also to tell I have to tell you that it takes me a week and a half to write a chapter! I make this longed because I need to fit every thing that I said in preview in the last chapter.  
  
Also Sorry about his one! My grandfather died so it made me have so problems to finish this. ALSO for the songs I can't write songs so I will use the songs from Sailor Moon and other animes that were not sung by a character in the show. Maybe I will, maybe I won't!  
  
Bye!  



	5. The Contest!

Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon: Stars  
  
By SailorNorthStar7  
NOTES  
Ok this is my FIRST fanfic so now I have to say that all the Sailor Moon characters are property of Takeuchi Naoko. All of the new characters are MINE. If I have a character that is yours, I think about this first before you yell. Do the have the same attacks? Look alike? Personality? Or whatever the thing comes up in your head. I will use Japanese names and a little bit of English names too in my story. I can't think of a better name than Stars, so please enjoy my fanfic. Thank you!  
  
This takes place 1 year after the Sailor Star, so Usagi will be in the 2nd year of high school.  
  
Also it's only a few weeks after they started school. Also in the preview I sorta changed it in this story so it would be better! ALSO you know what they look like when they transform so I don't need to descried it, unless its for someone new... ^_-  
  
{Notes by me}  
[] =Doing something or what they look like  
*Sound effect&*  
Thoughts are in ....  
Sorry about the last chapter I didn't know that when you put it on the Text only the bold wouldn't show up!  
  
Japanese Words I this story.  
Baka = {everyone know this word} idiot, stupid.  
Neko = Cat or Kitten  
Gomen nasai = I'm very sorry  
Arigato = thank you  
Arigato gozaimasu= Thank you very much  
Gomen = sorry  
Gomen nasai: I'm very sorry  
Minna = Everyone  
Hai: Yes  
Odango: Meatball Head  
Shimatta= damn  
Senshi = Solider  
Sayonara = Bye (but I'll use bye and not Sayonara more)  
  
Episode 4: The Contest!  
  
[Opening Theme]  
  
Scene fade in Three Lights apartment. Taiki was sitting on the couch and reading a book. Nice and relax, until he see Yaten was going into Seiya room with glass water in his hand. Taiki just shock his head and had a sweat drop, and then the doorbell rang.  
  
Taiki: Hold on! [Gets up and answer it] Hi Tiffany. Three...  
  
Tiffany: Hi, is everyone awake? Why are you counting?  
  
Taiki: You'll see... Two.... One.  
  
After one, Yaten came out laughing out of Seiya's room and jumped over the couch. Then Seiya, who was wet, ran out and start to look for Yaten. Both Tiffany and Taiki sighed.  
  
Seiya: YATEN!!!!!!!!!!!!! YOU'RE GOING TO DIE!!...[Stops running] Good-morning Tiffany!  
  
Tiffany: [Sweat drops] Hi Seiya... [Hears giggles in the background]  
  
Seiya: [Smiles] I'll be back in one moment!   
  
Seiya goes back into his room and comes out with a pillow. Slowly walks in front of the couch and raised the pillow above his head. Yaten was sitting with his back on the couch and was still giggling. Then the pillow came down fast as lightening and smacked Yaten on the head. Seiya kept this up for until the feather came out.  
  
Yaten: OUCH!!!! OUCH!!!!! THAT HURT!!!  
  
Seiya: MY Pillow! Well I'll just take yours. [Walks away, while Minna sweat drops]  
  
Tiffany: Well then I'll make breakfast. [Walks into the kitchen]  
  
Yaten: I need to lie down.  
  
Yaten walks into his room and lies down. Back in the living room, Taiki just sat on the couch and read off where he was. A few moments later, the phone starts to ring.  
  
Taiki: I never get some quite here Hello?  
  
Seiya and Yaten just walked out of their rooms.  
  
Seiya: Tiffany why are you here and why are you cooking?  
  
Yaten: I though you didn't know how to cook? That what you told us!  
  
Tiffany: I'm here because Taiki told me to come here to practice on some songs, unless we have something else to do. Also I do know how to cook. I just said that because I was lazy to do it myself.  
  
[Both of them sweat drops]  
  
Taiki: Ok, we'll see you then bye.  
  
Seiya: Who was that?  
  
Taiki: A person that is doing a contest at the park today. So they want us the play a song and stay for the contest.  
  
Tiffany: Cool! I get a day off!  
  
Taiki: Not so fast...they also want you there too.  
  
Tiffany: [Mutter] Dam  
  
[At the arcade]  
  
Usagi, Ami, Makoto, and Luna are all at the arcade. Ami was playing "A Trip Around the Galaxy", while Usagi and Makoto were watching. Luna was watching too, but in a different way.   
  
Usagi: Wow Ami you started off on Mercury and now you're on Mars!  
  
Makoto: It looks easy!   
  
Just Rei came in and then Game Over appeared on the screen of the video game.  
  
Makoto: You make it that far; I bet you'll get a prize! [Looks at the little opening of the game. But nothing comes out] Guess not.  
  
Rei: Hi, what's going on?  
  
Usagi: Ami can't beat this game!!! She beat all the other games but not this one!!!  
  
Rei: So....  
  
Luna: So this game must be hiding something!  
  
Ami: Or it's a very hard game!  
  
Makoto: Where's Minako? [Minako just walk in with a piece of paper in her hand.]  
  
Minako: Hi, minna.   
  
Usagi: What are you reading?  
  
Minako: Well there going to be a huge contest in the park today and the Three Lights and the Lonely Star are going to be there. Also there's a fair there too!  
  
Rei: What's the contest about?  
  
Minako: It doesn't say! I beat the prize is going to be good! Let's go!  
  
Luna: I have a bad feeling about this.  
  
Usagi: Luna, don't be a worrywart! Let have go!!!  
  
???: Go where Neko-chan?  
  
Usagi: Haruka we're going to the Park.  
  
Haruka: Why?  
  
Minako: Because there is a mystery contest going on.  
  
Matoko: And the Three Lights and the Lonely Star are going to be there.  
  
Haruka: So...  
  
Ami: And the prizes are also a mystery.  
  
Usagi: You must be staying somewhere!  
  
Haruka: In a hotel not to far from here, because my car is gets a tune up and putting a new engine in. So we're here until tomorrow.  
  
Rei: So...wheres Michiru?  
  
Haruka: She playing a concert today and I decide to come and spend time with you guys.  
  
Usagi: Yay! Lets go! [Grabs Haruka hand and runs off]  
  
Ami: Wait for us!  
  
[Scene changed to the park.]  
  
In the park there was thousand of people there. Where they were standing there was shops and food. In the middle there were games and rides. At the end there was a stage. And at the front end of the stage were four boxes, which people were putting their names in.  
  
Ami: So, the contest is going to be a drawing.  
  
Usagi: I wondered what the prized is going to be. I wonder where the Three Lights and Tiffany are?  
  
Minako: In the backstage of course, I bet their doing something VERY important!  
  
[Backstage]  
  
The Three Lights and Tiffany are standing around and talking, until a guy came up to them.  
  
Guy: You're on in 10 minutes!  
  
Tiffany: Arigato gozaimasu! [Bows]  
  
Guy: [Blushing] Ok bye!  
  
Yaten: Why do you always act polite?  
  
Tiffany: Because sometimes you get something in return! Why you want me to be silly?  
  
All of them: Yes.  
  
Tiffany: Ok then. [Jumps in front of Yaten and starts to talk in a high voice. Also she has a big silly smile] HI...HI!!!!!  
  
Yaten: [Sweat drops] Ummmm...hi.  
  
Tiffany: [Running around the room with arms out] Look at me I'm flying!!!  
  
Taiki: [Sweat drops] Stop that.  
  
Tiffany: [Close eyes in a happy way] Okay Smokey! *CRASH*   
  
Tiffany had just crashed into the wall and fell. She had swirls in her eyes, while the Three Lights had big sweat drops behind them.  
  
Seiya: Tiffany! Are you ok? [Helps her up into a chair]  
  
Tiffany: [Big smile] Yup! You know what?!?!  
  
Them: What?  
  
Tiffany: I want to sing to Do Song!!!!   
  
Them: [Question marks appeared around them] What?  
  
Tiffany: Do dodo do DO dododo do do do DO DO dodo...  
  
[Five minutes later....]  
  
Seiya: [Sweat drop] Ummm... Tiffany.  
  
Tiffany: [Puts up a finger to they him in one minute or to be quite] Dodo Do do Dodododo Do do DO DO!!! [Smiles] Done!  
  
Taiki: Ok we that it back, go back to your old self!  
  
Tiffany: [Smiles] Ok. That was fun!!  
  
Yaten: Stop it ok. Forget what I said.  
  
Guy: You're on in five minutes!  
  
[On stage]  
  
Just then the host of this contest came out. He was wearing a cheesy suit, and glasses.   
  
Sei: I'm your host; Sei and we have a special surprised for you! But first the Three Lights will sing Chasin' after you. With the Lonely Star playing the electric guitar and our band.  
  
[The music begins with the drums and the electric guitar playing]  
Chasin' after you, pursuing  
That fragrance of you  
No one will steal it  
The fragrant star  
  
Memory is a corpuscle  
Deeply in my heart, it's like a stain  
Constantly stirred up  
My heart, crazy me!  
  
Shooting stars glide out of the night sky  
Bet on the glitter of the last one  
I will find my way to you  
This I promise earnestly  
Shoutin' for my love  
Shoutin' for your love  
  
[The electric guitar "solo" and Tiffany steps out and plays a it and went back to the band]  
  
Chasin' after you, over infinity  
To search for that fragrance  
No matter where it's hidden, the fragrance  
Can't be shrouded  
  
Embracing you with my arms  
Hold you in my arms, that is all  
Although I imagine it, although I wish  
Look up at the starry night!  
  
To my call to you  
Can't you answer? I don't have a way  
I want you to wait for me like that  
We will meet for sure  
Shoutin' for my love  
Shoutin' for your love  
[Now you can heard the electric guitar, the most while the band and her where ending the song.]  
  
Sei: Give them around of applauds. [Three Lights and Tiffany bows and walked off the stage into the back.]  
  
Sei: Today we have a contest that has four winners and those people will go on a date with the Three Lights and the Lonely Star!!!  
  
Them: [Backstage] WHAT?!?!?!  
  
Another Host comes out and stands next to the other Host.  
  
Shiro: You got that wrong. It's more like spend a day with them. Ok then, hurry up and put your name in the box! Oh ya I'm Shiro.  
  
[Back where the gangs is.]  
  
Minako: I am gonna to do it!!! Come Usagi, Ami, Rei, Makoto and Haruka-chan!!  
  
Haruka: Why must I do this?  
  
Rei: Because this is fun!!! And maybe you will win!  
  
Ami: There is a chances of 1 out of 1 million people, but hey its fun to do.  
  
Usagi: Come on then! [Runs to the boxes]  
  
[Back where the Three Lights and Tiffany where standing]  
  
Tiffany: Wow  
  
Yaten: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!   
  
Taiki: Oh well, we have to do it.  
  
Yaten: Why?  
  
Seiya: Cause our fans are counting on us to do this.  
  
Tiffany: Oh well.  
  
[On the Stage.]  
  
Host 1: Ok, the boxes are closed!!! So, bring them up!!! Three Lights and the Lonely Star will pick a name from the box that there stand in front of.  
  
They all reached down and pulled out a piece of paper. The crowed was silenced and minna was waiting for the winner's names. Seiya was the first to say it into the microphone. He had a huge smile on his face. Taiki and Tiffany just smiled. While Yaten smiled, but they was something in his eyes that you could tell that he was not going to like this.  
  
Seiya: Our first winner is Usagi Tsukino!  
  
Yaten: Our second winner is [takes a huge breath] Minako Aino. [In the distance you can hear some yelling]  
  
Taiki: Our Third winner is Ami Mizuno.  
  
Tiffany: And our final winner is Haruka Tenou.  
  
Sei: We will have one more person come with them and it is Aiki Lee!  
  
Shiro: Ok, will those winners come up here and the rest of you please enjoy the fair!!!   
  
As the crowd walked into the fair and the shops, the winners when up to the stage, where the Three Lights and the Lonely Star were.   
  
Sei: I'll be right back so talk to each other!  
  
Aiki: Hi! Hi! It's like a dream come true!!! I'm so happy!!! Oh I forgot I'm Aiki!! Oh course I know you, so no need!  
  
Yaten: Umm... Hi. [Shakes hands with her]  
  
Aiki: Oh my!!! I get to shake hands with Yaten!!! The CUTEST Three Lights remember! [Jumps around the stage while minna sweat drops]  
  
Tiffany: [smiling] Hello Minako!  
  
Minako: Hi!  
  
Seiya: What a surprise that Odango won!  
  
Usagi: Well, hello to you too, Seiya!  
  
Taiki: So, I guess where the only smart people here.  
  
Ami: Correct  
  
Seiya: Hello Haruka! [Puts hand out to Shake hands with]  
  
Haruka: Hello... [Shakes hands with him]  
  
Sei: I'm back. So are you going to hang around the fair?  
  
Minna: Hai  
  
Sei: Ok then, have a great time!!! Bye!! Oh ya, be back here in three hours!  
  
As they walked off the stage, bye waved good-bye to him. Aiki was talking non-stop, while Minako was holding onto Yaten's arm, who was not happy about this. Seiya was looking at Usagi, but his eyes were met by Haruka' death glares. Ami and Taiki were talking about intelligent things, while Tiffany was walking behind. In a couple of minutes they reached the game section. Minako, Usagi, and Aiki ran to a game, to look at the prizes.  
  
Usagi: Look at that stuff bunny, its sooooo cute!!!  
  
Aiki: Ya, but look at that little dog!  
  
Minako: They're all cute, but I think that cat is the cutest!  
  
Seiya: What kind of game is it? Maybe we can win some for you.  
  
Usagi: It a one of those games, that you have to throw a ring around the bottle top, to win.  
  
Minako: It's really hard to get it.  
  
Tiffany: Lets see who can win a prize for them.  
  
Seiya: Ok.  
  
Yaten: I bet you can't do it!  
  
Haruka: I bet that both of you can't do it.  
  
Both of them: You're on!  
  
As Usagi, Minako, Aiki, and Ami watched Tiffany, Seiya, Haruka, Taiki and Yaten ask for rings; and try to win prizes. Taiki was looking at the bottle for a while, while Seiya, Yaten, and Haruka were trying to beat each other to win first. Tiffany just threw them in. When Taiki was finish looking at the bottle he threw one in and it was a winner!  
  
Taiki: Is there any prize that you will like to have, Ami?  
  
Ami: [Blushes] Ummm that blue fish.  
  
Taiki: That blue fish please.  
  
Ami: Arigato gozaimasu, Taiki!!  
  
Yaten: How did you do it??  
  
Taiki: I looked at the diameter and the distance of the bottle from where I was and calculated the force of throwing it.  
  
Yaten: Never mind....  
  
Tiffany: Yay! I got two wins!! I would like that little dog and that star over there.  
  
Aiki: Is that little dog for me??  
  
Tiffany: Yup.  
  
After a few minutes, Haruka won. Then Seiya, and last was Yaten. Haruka got a dolphin for Michiru, while Seiya and Yaten got what Usagi and Minako wanted.  
  
Ami: So where should we go now?  
  
Aiki: Lots go on some rides!!!  
  
[Sailor Moon Break: You see 14 stars shooting across the screen. Then one-by-one they form into people in little groups. On the left side stand Sailor Uranus, and Sailor Neptune and in the back of them are Sailor Pluto and Sailor Saturn. On the right side stands Sailor Mercury and Sailor Venus, behind them is Sailor Mars and Sailor Jupiter. Then Eternal Sailor Moon is in the center. Three more come and they're that Starlights on the left side in the background. On the right side of the background there's a Sailor North Star. Final the last star is above Sailor Moon and turns in the sign for Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon: Stars. Final you heard the familiar voices that say Sailor Moon, to tell you this is done.]  
  
As the hours flew by, the group was having fun at the fair. They went on roller coasters, upside down rides, slow riders and played lots and lots of games! When the three hours where near. They all went back to the stage but not empty handed. Usagi got a moon necklace and five cute stuff animals; Ami got a blue orb necklace, and three cute water stuffed animals; Minako got a golden heart necklace and 3 stuffed animals; Aiki got a necklace that said Three Lights on it and four stuff animals; and finally Tiffany got a star necklace and two stuffed animals.   
  
As for the "boys" Seiya got a bear key chain that looked just like something Usagi had before; Taiki got a book and a bookmark; Yaten got a stuffed bear that said, "I love you!!" [But he keeps on hitting it]; Haruka got a necklace a sea blue dolphin; three water stuffed animals, and a little key chain.  
  
Shiro: I hope you enjoyed this day! Have a great day and bye!!  
  
Aiki: Bye Minna!!!!!!!!! [runs off]  
  
Yaten: [Waving] Bye!!...Dork...  
  
Tiffany: That wasn't very nice!  
  
Yaten: Who said I was ever nice?  
  
Tiffany: [sigh and puts her hand on her forehead] True.... I have to go home now...see you guys tomorrow!! [Runs off]  
  
Minna: Bye!!! [All of them we're walking into the woods]  
  
Seiya: Now what?   
  
Haruka: [glares at Seiya] I think that neko and I have to go now.  
  
Usagi: BUT Haruka!!! It's not even nine!!!  
  
Haruka: Late enough for me....  
  
Yaten: HAHAHAHA  
  
Taiki: What's so funny?  
  
Yaten: I just remember that Tiffany doesn't know that Haruka is a girl!!!  
  
Haruka: So?  
  
Yaten: So you can play a trick on her or something!!!  
  
Ami: That's mean!!!  
  
[A big light flashed in the woods]  
  
Minako: What was that?  
  
Seiya: Lets check it out!  
  
Yaten: Maybe it's a ghost to eat Usagi!  
  
Usagi: [A little scared] Y-y-yaten!!! T-there no such things as g-g-ghost!!! Right?!??!?  
  
Ami: There is a possibility.  
  
Usagi: Lets transform in case!!  
  
Minna: Hai!!  
  
Usagi: Moon Eternal Make Up!  
  
Ami: Mercury Crystal Power Make Up!  
  
Minako: Venus Crystal Power Make Up!  
  
Haruka: Uranus Planet Power Make Up!  
  
Seiya: Fighter Star Power Make Up!  
  
Yaten: Healer Star Power Make Up!  
  
Taiki: Maker Star Power Make Up!  
  
Soon the grouped turn into the Bishoujo Sailor Senshi team and were running towards the light. As soon they got there a woman who had purple skin and reds eyes. She had sharp claws and teeth, and she was holding little girl, who was very frighten.  
  
Girl: Help me!!  
  
Monster: Shut up..  
  
ESM: Stop right there!!! How dare you kidnapped that poor, frighten little girl, from her mother!!! I won't forgive you! Agent of love and justice, pretty Sailor Senshi, Sailor Moon, In the name of the moon, I will punish you! [Does all that hand things and the couples get way.]  
  
Monster: So you're that pathetic little Sailor Senshi that the master told us about!  
  
ESM: You better watch your mouth or else!  
  
Monster: Or else what? If you try one move, this girl will get it!  
  
Uranus: Shimatta!!!  
  
Just then the monster jumped to its left and as Sailor North Star appeared as she was trying to kick the monster.  
  
Monster: Nice try!  
  
North Star: So now your master is going after little girls for what?  
  
Monster: Master said nothing yet! We can have fun for now!  
  
Fighter: You call this fun?!?!  
  
Monster: [Smirks] Yes.  
  
Girl: [About to cry] Help me....  
  
North Star: Shhh... don't worry we'll get you out!  
  
Monster: Who are you? Get away from the shadows and let me see you or this girl gets it.  
  
North Star: I'm hurt that you don't know me... [Steps out]  
  
Monster: Not you again, No... NOOOO!!!  
  
Healer: What are you talking about!?  
  
Monster: [Ignore her] I have the upper hand now. [A Black flash came out and they all appeared in the Starlight Tower]  
  
They all appeared on the top of the tower, all of them were spread out, while the monster what the close to the edge.  
  
Maker: Why are we here?  
  
Monster: You'll see...[Starts to laugh]  
  
Uranus: We have no time for this!! WORLD....  
  
Venus: Right! VENUS LOVE AND....  
  
Mercury: MERCURY AQUA....  
  
Uranus: SHAKING!  
  
Venus: BEAUTY SHOCK!  
  
Mercury: MIRAGE!  
As the three attacks combined into one, it was heading into the monster. It didn't really notice because she was laughing to much, thus she got beaten badly.  
  
North Star: [Frowns] Your laughing always gets you into trouble.  
  
Fighter: Sailor Moon!  
  
ESM: Hai! Starlight Honeymoon Therapy Kiss!  
  
As the attack when to it, the monster threw the little kid off the Starlight Tower. With that monster screams and disappears; with a flash there was a tiny star, like the others.   
  
With a flash of golden light, Sailor North Star jumped off the Tower, and made a head dive for the fallen girl. Minna gasped and was stunned.  
  
ESM: OH MY GOD!  
  
Minna ran to the edge and watched as Sailor North Star tried to catch up to the girl.  
  
Uranus: [Shouts] She going to get that little girl and herself killed!!!   
  
Half way down the tower, North Star was final caught up with her. She grabbed her and pulled her into her chest. Then she turned around, and made sure that her back was facing the ground.  
  
Mercury: [Shouting] OH MY!! I see what she doing!!  
  
Starlights: WHAT?!?!  
  
Mercury: [A little confused about that but hey] She making her body as a shield to protect the little girl!  
  
Healer: We know that!!!  
  
Mercury: But!! When they go crashing into the ground Sailor North Star will take most of the crash!  
  
Maker: [Gets pale].... Leaving that child scared but won't have any damage.  
  
ESM: [Shouts] Wouldn't she died of THIS!?!?!?  
  
Mercury: Maybe... *CRASH*  
  
Just then North Star and the girl landed. On the ground, they could hear the little girl crying and screaming for her mother. But the Senshi wasn't moving.  
  
ESM: [Shouts] Oh NO!!! She not moving!!!  
  
Fighter: We have to get down there fast!!  
  
As the Senshi when down they ran down the stairs, where the girl and half dead senshi was.   
  
[Where Sailor North Star is]  
  
With some groaned and moans of pain, North Star released the girl.   
  
North Star: [Weakly] Are you ok...  
  
Girl: [Crying] *sniff * Yes... what's the red stuff on you???  
  
North Star: [Smiles weakly] Its nothing... *coughs * Hey kid don't ever run away again!  
  
Girl: I won't... *Sniff *  
  
North Star: [Shut eyes half way] Ok then run back home... *cough* your mother must be worry! *Coughs up blood*   
  
Girl: Hai!  
  
The little girl gets up and runs as fast as she could. As for Sailor North Star closed hers eyes and waited for death to come. By this time the Sailor Senshi got there. ESM gasped at the site, but ran up to her.  
  
ESM: [Shouts and shakes her] Sailor North Star!! Talk to me!!  
  
Healer: [Ran to ESM and slapped her] Don't shake her!!!  
  
Fighter: Mercury we need a reading!  
  
Mercury: I'm scanning her now! Oh my.... She broken her back a bit, right legs, three ribs and her left arm.  
  
Maker: Plus she lost a lot of blooded and her pulse is dropping too!  
  
Fighter: We need to get her gotta here, before anyone comes!  
  
Uranus: I hate to do this but... bring her to my hotel room.  
  
ESM: Hai, lets go.  
  
Fighter picks up North Star, while Uranus told them where the hotel was. With in a few minutes, they got to her room. Luck no one was in the lobby. The room was big, it had a living room, and a three doors. Inside two of them were bedrooms and the third door was a big bathroom.  
  
Uranus: Ok we're here but the rules are... 1. Stay transform! 2. Break anything and your dead.  
  
Minna: Hai...  
  
Fighter: Can I put her in the bedroom?  
  
Uranus: Might as well. [Fighter walks into a room]  
  
Mercury: Is there any medicine and bandage here?  
  
Uranus: In the bathroom  
  
Mercury: Hai [Runs]  
  
A loud groan is heard in the bedroom; minna ran to check up on Fighter and North Star. When they go in Fighter was sitting in a chair while North Star was moving a little on the bed.  
  
North Star: Where the hell am I, and why am I here?  
  
Uranus: You should be grateful that we didn't leave you!  
  
ESM: Uranus! North Star you took a huge fall and now were trying to help you. [Mercury is back]  
  
Mercury: Ok I need you all to leave now.  
  
Once they all got out of the room, they all took a seat in the living room.  
  
ESM: I hope she's going to be ok...  
  
Fighter: [Mutters under her breath] She better.  
ESM: humm?  
  
Venus: So why can't you tell us about her?  
  
Uranus: [Grabs Fighter by the neck] You knew SOMETHING about HER?!  
  
Healer: Ya... so?  
  
Uranus: Tell us!  
  
Maker: We can't.  
  
Uranus: Why not?  
  
Fighter: Caused we promised! Now let me go!  
  
Uranus: All right.... [Drops her]  
  
Venus: Sailor North Star is really mysterious... maybe she looking for someone or something?  
  
ESM: Why do you thing that?  
  
Venus: Because when the Starlights were here they wanted to nothing to do with us. Also they we're looking for Princess Fireball.  
  
ESM: We can ask all the question we want to her, tomorrow morning. Good thing its Sunday tomorrow!  
  
Venus: I got to call my mom and tell her that I'll be sleeping over.  
  
ESM: Me too  
  
Uranus: Soo... seems like all of you a sleeping over, huh?  
  
Fighter: Well ya!  
  
[Scene fades out]  
  
[Closing Theme: Kaze No, Sora No Kitto]  
  
Preview of the Next Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon: Stars!  
  
[In Haruka's hotel room]  
  
Neptune: So Uranus you let minna sleepover for what?  
  
Uranus: It's a long story.  
  
Neptune: We have time!  
  
[At the arcade]  
  
Usagi: I have to beat this game!!!  
  
Minako: Go Usagi!! Your almost there!!  
  
[Bedroom]  
  
North Star: Where am I?  
  
Mercury: Stay still!  
  
North Star: Whatever.  
  
[Scene changes to the tile of Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon: Stars in the background Usagi says Next Episode of Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon: Stars is Video Games always have prizes!]  
  
~*~@~*~ End of Fourth Chapter ~*~@~*~  
  
So what do you think of my fanfic? I'm so sorry about any grammar and spelling mistakes! Please a review!!!!!! Sorry it took so long to post up! Also to tell you that most of the time its takes me a week and a half to write a chapter! I make this longed because I need to fit every thing that I said in preview in the last chapter.  
  
Also I won't be updating in 2 weeks!! Sorry!!  
  
BYE!!  
  



End file.
